1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for setting an image in a terminal and a terminal using the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a single display or dual display is used as a display for a terminal. The dual display consists of a main display and a sub-display.
Such a terminal with the dual display displays information related thereto and a function control process thereof through the main display, and displays a preset image or brief status information related to the terminal through the sub-display.
Particularly, in a process of setting an image of the sub-display, the terminal displays an image necessary for the image setting of the sub-display on the main display and sets the image of the sub-display using the displayed image.
However, in the above-mentioned terminal, even in the case where the image of the sub-display is set on the main display, it is impossible to display the sub-display image setting process on the sub-display.
Further, in the terminal according to the related art, it is impossible to perform the image setting of the main display and the image setting of the sub-display at the same time, thereby making the image setting process complex and troublesome.